


A New, Old Life

by TRINITY_Stngrd



Series: The Lost and Found [2]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies), The Isle of the Lost Series - Melissa de la Cruz
Genre: More to tags to come (if I remember), Past Abuse, alternating POV's
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:54:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24169942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TRINITY_Stngrd/pseuds/TRINITY_Stngrd
Summary: Taking place a few months after Not Alone (should read first), Uma and her crew are still adjusting to life in Auradon. Life has gotten so much more complicated. Relationships have become strained, new enemies lurk around every corner, and old ones still haunt their dreams. It's enough to make them lose sight of what it means to be Crew. But there's a darkness here. One that just might remind them.
Relationships: Ben/Carlos de Vil, Ben/Harry Hook/Carlos de Vil, Ben/Mal (Disney: Descendants), Harry Hook/Audrey Rose, Harry Hook/Carlos de Vil
Series: The Lost and Found [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1567636
Comments: 12
Kudos: 147





	1. Carlos de Vil

**Author's Note:**

> Here it is! The sequel that i promised! It's been a while, but i'm having a ton of fun planning this story out! Please leave some feedback in the comments about what you think so far and what you hope to see if you feel up to it! Enjoy!

Carlos rolled his eyes at the sock on the door to his dorm. It as an old, outdated custom, but one Ben consistently used whenever him and Mal were alone in their room together. The first time he’d done it, Carlos had taken the time to remind him that it usually meant their roommate was getting laid, not in a screaming match with his ex-girlfriend as they debated how long they would be “taking a break.” He sighed heavily and turned around, heading back toward the lounge. A few doors down to wait for the slam of the door that always indicated his room was safe to reenter.

“They at it again?” Carlos nodded at Chad who sat, reading some book about his father’s bravery.

“That makes what? Eight times in the past weeks?” Carlos asks as he plops down beside him. “Where’s Audrey? Aren’t you two usually studying together.”

“Yeah, she’s with Harry,” Carlos shoved down the rage that unfurled deep in his gut and smiled. “What’re they up to?”

“I don’t know. All I know is that they kicked me out of her room and locked the door,” Chad shrugged. “Besides. I’m not really doing homework. Just reading up on some of the things Dad did. I have to figure out what to do for Dizzy when she comes back, and my dad is literally Charming, so I’m trying to get some pointers.”

“Buy her a set of good beautician material and support her. Can’t go wrong there,” Carlos said and pulled out his phone, texting Uma about Harry and Audrey’s apparent location. She’d been asking for her First Mate all day but wouldn’t tell Carlos what for. It was seriously beginning to drive him insane, but he was a good crewmate. He’d tell his captain what he knew first and seethe second.

“You know, I like you a lot better than I liked Jay, Mal, or Evie.”

“Is that so?” Carlos asked with a small smirk

“Well, I don’t like you,” Chad conceded before closing his book and facing him. “But I dislike you a lot less than I thought I would.”

“Probably because you’re actually talking to me and not shouting from your high-horse,” Carlos said and Chad gave a full-bellied laugh. They chatted for a while before Audrey found them, offering Carlos a sweet smile and Chad an actual smile.

“Don’t you have somewhere to be, Carlos?” She asked, voice dripping in syrup. He knew, objectively, that Audrey wasn’t pure evil. She was nice enough and others seemed to like her. She had a solid relationship with Evie and Mal, and Even Uma liked the girl enough to let Harry spend time with her. But he felt something off with her. Apparently she used to date Ben, but he said she may be a little vain and vapid but altogether harmless. 

But when she looked at him, her gaze steeled before it softened. She didn’t like him, and he could only imagine why. After all, according to Gil, she and Harry had grown very familiar though it hadn’t yet gone past flirting. And judging by her perfectly combed hair and unsmudged make up and what he knows of Harry as a lover, it still hadn’t. Carlos was beginning to wonder what he was waiting for. After all, Harry had been avoiding Carlos for a fucking month or ignoring him in the event he was forced into the same room as Carlos, and he had no fucking idea why other than the fact that he was an asshole and clearly incapable of speaking to someone he clearly had no sexual interest in anymore. God, Carlos felt fucking used.

“Nope, room’s occupied, Gil’s at practice, Harry’s fucked off somewhere, probably with some girl, Uma’s on a warpath looking for him, and Gonzo, Jonas, Bonny and Desiree are doing maintenance on the Lost Revenge since we did it last month, so I’m just fine right her,” He smiled, taking silent joy in the wince of frustration he got at ‘some girl.’ Yeah, he could do highschool girl. He could do that very fucking well. 

“Right, well, we’ll just head out then, right Chad? I wanna get something for your cousin too, so We’re gonna go shopping!” Audrey said, pointedly not inviting Carlos. Stupid, vapid fucking girl.

“I hate her,” he mumbled to the shadows as soon as they were gone. He got a small ‘meow’ for his efforts as Beelzebub hopped onto the back of the long sofa. The sleek black cat trotted around lazily before plopping itself into his lap and curling up with a contented purr. “Yeah, you hate her too, don’t you buddy?”

“Yeah, she’s a rude bitch and Harry’s an ignorant douche, isn’t he?” Carlos cooed as he stroked the cats fur until it pawed at him to stop and act like a good bed.

“I don’ think I’m that bad,” Carlos scowled as he looked up to see Harry, hair still neatly combed and still annoyingly hot.

“You are,” Carlos said. “You’re an asshole who went from screwing me damn near every day to not talking to me for nearly a month and getting all buddy-buddy with an Auradonian princes.”

“Right,” Harry said as he crossed the room to drop down beside Carlos. “Are you mad, pup?”

“About Audrey? No. We’re not exclusive. You made that remarkably clear. About the ignoring? Yes. Because even if you’re not attracted to me and you don’t want anything to do with me, we’re still crew. You still have to fucking talk to me.”

“When did I ever say you weren’ still beautiful, pup?” Harry asked, jaw suddenly clenched, jawline suddenly even sharper.

“You didn’t say anything, Harry. You just walked out of the fucking room every time I walked in. And you know what, judging by the way Uma was practically throwing tables over, you’re probably only here because she yelled at you to work it out,” Carlos said, hushing his voice as Bee glared up at him for silence. “I mean, I’m right, aren’t I?”

Harry’s silence is all the answer he needs. But he waits anyway until Harry speaks, “Aye. She did. An’ if anyone else was ‘ere, I wouldn’ be sayin this, but I wasn’ just ignoring ya for the sake of it. I… can we jus’ pretend these few weeks haven’ happened? I just… There’s been a lot goin on an’ I aven’t figured out this whole Auradon thing yet, and… I haven’ figured out what to say to ya abou’ us.”

“I’ve been having sex with other people.” Carlos said rather than directly respond. “I’ll tell you about it later.”

“Promise?” Carlos met the pirates gaze, expecting to find lust or something animalistic in his gaze. Instead, he found a kind of hopeful longing. Carlos nodded, acknowledging it for what it was: A return to form.

“So Island rules? I sleep with whoever and you sleep with whoever? That’s what’s happening?”

“If yer okay with that,” Harry said hesitantly.

“You still gonna be a dick in front of the others.”

“Island rules,” Harry grinned at him. Carlos rolled his eyes and heard a door slam in the distance.

“Island rules,” Carlos shrugged and placed Bee on his lap, confining the pirate to the couch lest he face the wrath of a spontaneously woken cat before walking out of the commons and entering the room as a head of purple hair walked off in the distance.

“You ignored the sock,” Ben said, the king lying on his back atop his too-big bed.

Carlos shrugged and plopped down so they were laying side-by-side, “I saw her leave. Figured it was safe.”

“We’re taking a break and she still won’t leave me alone to process,” Ben groaned and threw his phone over to Carlos’s bed where he’d inevitably forget about it.

Carlos just kept staring at the ceiling as the King recounted the latest of their fights. This time he’d been dragged into it, apparently. Ben’s apparently been spending too much time with good, old trash-talking Carlos. “…And I defended you! Promise! I was all like ‘Carlos doesn’t even trash-talk you! Dude’s ridiculously nice!”

“You don’t have to defend yourself, Ben. I trust you,” Carlos chuckled softly.

“Yeah, just felt like the right thing to do,” Ben huffed a breath and patted his abs in the silence. “You hanging out with Harry while you waited?”

“He was apologizing, I guess,” Carlos shrugged. “We’re going back to island rules. So He’ll be around more. Expect to be flirted with and/or threatened.”  
They laid like that for a while, just still and pleasantly settled in each other’s company. Ben loosed a loud sigh and turned to look at Carlos even though the boy didn’t move to meet his gaze, focused instead on the large, wide ceiling. Ben breathed heavily out his nose, “Wanna have sex?”

Carlos sighed in contemplation and checked his phone. No new messages from Uma. “Yeah, sure.”


	2. Evie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! sorry it took so long to update but i really struggled with this chapter, but it's here! feel free to leave a comment with any suggestions, crticisms, encouragement, or ideas! Enjoy!

Evie was frowning at Ben as she mixed the dough while he was telling his story. After a bit, she cut him off, “I thought Carlos was with Harry?”

“I don’t think so? I mean, if they are, Harry wants Carlos’s side of it to be open. I think he’s a bit of a cuckold,” Ben shrugged.

“And you’re okay with that?” Evie quirked a brow. Ben let a wicked smirk curl on his lips. Evie rolled her eyes, “Don’t answer that.”

Ben laughed and stood, taking his tray to the closest trashcan, and discarding the last few scraps and placing the empty tray on top. Evie looked just past him and saw Carlos sitting with his crew, glaring across the table where he and Jonas seemed to be in a heated argument. She started when Ben sat down again, pulling out his laptop. He typed away while she ate, enjoying the quiet and the company until he finally asked, “You talk to Mal or Jay lately?”

“Hard not to when FG is still making us take a second-level Goodness course,” Evie said, eyes narrowing. “I can’t help but think you had something to do with that.”

“I asked her to exempt you,” Ben defended himself, though he didn’t really need to. It wasn’t like Mal or Jay hadn’t offered plenty of incentives for distrust. She told him as much but his brow still furrowed in that weighted guilt he usually held wen talking to her about the others. 

“So how’s the next group looking? Rumor has it Triton tried getting Celia booted out of it,” Evie decided to change the subject and saw as Ben’s eyes practically started glowing at the mention of his project.

“He did, but he was outvoted this time,” Ben nodded, still clicking away at his laptop, before stilling and turning the screen to show her a Excel file with names, and statistics. “We’re bringing over more kids than the last time, focusing the list of Harry’s Lost Boys who lost their primary caregiver when he came over. Triton didn’t see why we would be bringing all of these kids and also bringing the children of two prominent villain kids.”

“I mean, their inclusion is pretty much based on bias. I hate the guy but he has a point here,” Evie shrugged. She was ecstatic for Dizzy to be coming to Auradon both for the girl and her own selfish joy, but it was not lost on her that nearly every single VK had pushed for her and Uma’s entire crew was pushing for Celia.

“Right, but my point was that those kids are impressionable and maybe winning over some older, higher status kids will win the younger kids over as well,” Ben said. “There’s also the fact that Ariel is considering taking over her father’s governing role.”

“Looks like everything’s coming up roses for Isle relocation,” Evie said with a bright smile. She may not look forward to some of those kids coming to Auradon. She knew damn well what some of them were capable of, but Ben was happy with it and she didn’t feel quite right raining down on that parade.

Ben eyed her, “I’m starting to think I’m going to need a pessimist in my corner. Between you and Carlos, I’m starting to lose my edge.”

“Haven’t you been working closely with Uma for the Isle Reform Bill?” Evie asked.

“She’s more of a realist, but it’s a fair point,” Ben shrugged.

They both jumped at a harsh clang that rattled there table. Evie’s head snapped to her left where her eyes met a black, leather boot. She followed it up to it’s blue-eyed owner. She sighed, “How can we help you, Harry?”

“In general or right at this momen’?” Harry asked, smirking down at her, “’Cause in general, I can think of a few things.”

“In this moment,” Evie didn’t rise to the bate. She knew, somewhere deep down, that Harry had to be a good person. Carlos liked him. And that had to count for something even if she couldn’t see what the hell he saw in him. But even if she knew that, she didn’t have to trust him.

“No fun,” Harry pouted and hopped into the seat grinning at both of them. “I nee’ some help with me crew. E’ryone’s on edge, so Uma was thinkin’ maybe a sail migh’ be nice this weeken’ if you’d allow it. I ha’ the brigh’ idea to invite you lot to make it… easier to sell to the Fairy.”

“I don’t think she’ll go for it, Harry,” Ben said with a wince. Harry’s face didn’t change, but Evie saw their brightness dim in disappointment.

“Look, I’ll level with ya,” He sighed and focused mainly on Ben. Evie didn’t take it personally. The King could do more than she could. “Me Pup’s been arguin’ with the crew abou’ the two of ya. He’s sayin’ yer trustworthy. Uma’s backin ‘im up but they’re outnumbered an’ it’s easier to pick on our spy than our cap’in. If ya go, maybe the two of ya can earn some good faith. Maybe dispel some of tha’ tension.”

Evie watched Ben meet the Pirate’s eyes. She knew what he’d say before he said it but decided to let the decision rage behind his eyes before he said, “I’ll try and talk with her. Work something out.”

“Yer the best, mate!” Harry grinned, leaning over to plant a big kiss on his cheek. Evie quirked her brow, though, when Ben leaned into it. 

“No problem,” the King slapped the Pirate’s shoulder as he did a little dance and rushed back to the table where Carlos’s grip on the knife in his hand was a little concerning.

“Should you go break that up before it starts?” Evie asked Ben, gesturing to the way Jonas was getting in Carlos’s face and while his the other boy’s jaw kept tensing.

“Best not get in the way of crew business,” Harry said, already striding away. They watched as he slid behind Carlos, covering his hand with his own in a soft caress even as he pulled it away, bringing the knife with him.

“So you’re going to talk to FG and we’re going on a crew with a bunch of pirates who are at each other’s throats?”

Ben eyed her for a moment, “You don’t have to if you don’t want?”

“Of course I’m coming. You really think I’m trusting any of them that close to my castle without supervision?” Evie asked, a little annoyed by the prospect of having her day taken up by the crew in their shenanigans. Maybe she could invite Doug? He seemed a bit distant lately, but she thinks maybe a little trip by boat might bring them together.

Her and Ben parted ways after a quick agreement to prepare for a boat ride, not at all deterred by the fact they still needed Fairy Godmother’s approval. After all, Ben was the King, and in the end, as respectful as he was, it was his choice. Even FG wouldn’t say no to him. IT made something inside her bitter that none of them could even ask for this. None of the VK’s. She wonders, for the briefest of moments, when she will stop being a “them”


	3. Ben

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, really sorry this took so long. i've been a little unmotivated lately. anyway, please go ahead and leave a comment with any feedback if you want! It's always appreciated! Enjoy!

Ben groaned as his orgasm ripped through him. He sucked at the soft throat beneath him as his hips jerked through the aftershocks. He felt more than heard the deep groan from the body beneath his as Carlos came onto the sheets beneath him, a problem Ben would probably have to deal with later. That was later though. For now, he just draped himself over Carlos’s back, finishing what he started and nipping at the small bit of exposed flesh on his neck until the skin’s color deepened, promising to turn into a deep purple bruise.

“Ben,” Carlos choked out when the King finally pulled away, “As much as I love this position, I would love to lay down.”

“Fine,” Ben sighed and gasped as he pulled out, losing the pleasurable warmth but earning a sharp hiss from the boy beneath him. He rolled off to the side, laying down on the massive bed, further away from the cum stain. Carlos nearly collapsed in the mess, but Ben pulled him to his side before it could happen, “But you’re not going anywhere until after-sex cuddles.”

“I wouldn’t dream of it,” Carlos laughed, fighting his body into the grooves of Ben’s own, tangling their legs together, grinning when his knee gently brushed against the King’s still-sensitive cock.

They laid like that for a few minutes before they started talking. It was easy chatter. Ben got to go on and on about the Island Relocation plan without the usual twenty-questions. Instead, Carlos just nodded, offering soft “Oh?”s and others gentle words to show he was listening. In the odd times Ben would ask him if he thought his plan would work, he would respond with a smile and reassuring words with a certainty that could only come from someone with pure confidence and trust in someone else.

And then Carlos would talk for a while about things he was working on. Most of it was technological advances that went way over his head, so rather than try to understand, he learned the other subtle language Carlos spoke. The way he engrossed himself in a topic. When his voice drifted to make sure he was paying attention which he always was. The way he began speaking too fast, only slowing when he caught himself, usually well after he’d started. The way his fingers would dance along Ben’s skin as he explained the concepts and what he was doing with hem. He usually spoke with his hands but here, in this bed, he wasn’t as wild with it. He would simply let his fingers on Ben’s skin flow with his thoughts.

“Hey, What did Fairy Godmother say about the trip?” Carlos asks, face carefully blank.

“Well, she doesn’t think it’s a good idea, but I talked her into it. Haven’t told anyone else though, so say the word and I’ll tell everyone she wouldn’t budge,” Ben explains, noting the war of emotions play out.

“You’ll be there?” Carlos asked, voice hesitant but hopeful.

“I will.”

“And Harry will be there,” his voice closed off, suddenly cautious. “Are you okay with that?”

Ben turned his head to look down at him. He was looking away, so all Ben could really see was the top of his head. “You mean am I going to be okay with you flirting with someone else in front of me?”

“Yeah,” He still didn’t seem able to look back up at him. Ben thought about it for a minute. Was he? He was willing to admit what he felt for Carlos wasn’t strictly adhering to the friends-with-benefits kind of system they’d set up. But he had just broken up with Mal. He wasn’t even sure he was over her or that he could be happy in another relationship so quickly. Especially when Mal wouldn’t just leave him the fuck alone.

And yet, the thought of someone else flirting with Carlos irked him. It made his gut heat with jealousy. He pictured Chad talking to the younger boy and he immediately wanted to bash his face in with a damn hammer. But that wasn’t fair to Carlos. He couldn’t ask him to stop talking to guys because he didn’t feel ready for a relationship.

But then he thought about Harry flirting with Carlos and the flame faded away. It seemed… okay. It didn’t hurt to think about. And when he thought about Harry flirting with him—No. Nope! Definitely not thinking about that feeling at all.

“Yeah, of course I’m ok with it,” Ben said, hoping Carlos wouldn’t take it the wrong way. He didn’t seem to, instead wiggling closer with a contented hum. He hadn’t fallen asleep yet, but he likely would soon. It was late and he’d gotten up early. Plus he came three times, so all things considered, it was a minor miracle he wasn’t already unconscious. 

“You want me to grab your blanket or take you to bed? Or are you okay?” Ben asked softly.

“Your blanket is warmer,” Carlos said thoughtlessly. Ben stared at him a moment before Carlos gasped and raised himself up on an arm, “Oh my god, that was totally your way of telling me to get out of your bed, I’m so sorry! Just give me a second…”

He made to leave but Ben grabbed his arm, pulling him down. Carlos met his eye once more, “Go to sleep. Tomorrow’s Saturday. It’ll be nice to wake up like this.”

“Yeah… Night,” Carlos sighed happily and promptly passed out. It was arguably his greatest skill. He could fall asleep on a dime. Maybe it came from waking up and falling asleep over and over one the Isle. He never gave Ben any details, but every time Ben shifted, waking him up, his eyes were always sharp, twisting in search of a threat. It made him a bit sad to know, if not angry that it had taken him so long to get him help.

Ben’s eyes drooped closed. Tired, and admittedly conflicted, he let himself drift off, comforted in his own tiredness and by the body gently nestled against his own skin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Harry's POV on the boat!


	4. Harry Hook

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. I'm...sorry. Life has not been great for me lately, but i've started writing again. Motivation is just hard rn. I'm gonna be better at updating, but that's a very low bar, and I apologize in advance. Anyway, this is kind of the calm before the storm. there's gonna be more action happening soon. it's all planned out, just not written! Again, I'm REALLY sorry about how long this took! Enjoy!

Harry stayed the night at Evie’s castle before they were to leave for a day on the Lost Revenge. He’d wanted to wake early and get to the ship with the princess before Uma or the Pup showed up for the trip and also spend some time actually learning more about the one who’d won his pup over before her betrayal. Uma had expressed some interest in the perky little gem, and after the night they had, he couldn’t help but agree. She had more fire than he’d ever given her credit for.

They had spent the night exchanging stories and learning the truths behind petty spats between them from the Isle. It hadn’t taken long for that to lead to discussing his pup. And that’s what Carlos was, really: his. He wasn’t entirely sure what that meant, however, and hadn’t the faintest clue on how to ask, but the pup was his. 

His thoughts were interrupted by a loud bang on the door as he flipped yet another pancake. Evie grinned over at the door, “Looks like someone’s here early! Can you make some extra pancakes?”

“Onit, love!” Harry blew her a kiss, grin widening as she rolled her eyes, skipping out the door, a jolly gait he couldn’t help but sneer at. He was still getting used to Auradon and the…pep.

“Hey Harry! Carlos is here!” Harry chuckled inwardly, knowing if his pup was here, it wasn’t by his own accord. Of all the things Carlos might be, a morning person would not be one.

“Me too, Hi!” Sure enough, King Ben walked through the door, practically glowing as he strolled up to the pirate, offering him a tight hug, not commenting when Harry flinched at the gesture. It was hard not to think of his father’s tight grip on his arms before Uma. Ben took a small step back, smile waning as he looked at the pirate, “Carlos and I…we, uh, came…together. I hope you don’t mind.”

“Mind?” Harry’s grin turned sharklike as he slapped a hand on the King’s shoulder, whispering in his ear, “I encourage it. Bu’ don’ think tha’ means the pups yers. If you wan’ him, ther’ll be a figh’. Unless, o’course, ya wanna share.”

“I think Carlos is his own man for now,” Ben responded jiltedly.

“Aye,” Harry said, knowing it to be true. Just as he knew to click the shiny button on the coffee machine and marvel as black liquid poured from a spout, still not over the fact they didn’t have to chew their coffee here.

E skipped in next, smiling brightly at the King while his pup trudged in close behind, glaring at everything that moved. Including Harry despite the pirate helping him into a seat. He kissed the boy’s temple before placing the cup in front of him. Carlos offered him the first smile of the day. 

Ben seemed to be at home in the small Castle, finding the plates with relative ease and setting them on the island Carlos’s head was laying on top of. Harry lifted the boy’s chin, earning a squint and a borderline growl. Still, he braved the boy’s anger, “Come, pup. Ye ‘ave ta eat before the trip.”

Rather than respond, Carlos just grunted and made grabby hands at the stack of pancakes sitting on the opposite side of the counter, too far for him to reach. Harry carefully topped off the vaguely-feral boy’s cup before putting the pot away. His pup did not do mornings. Something the King found amusing as he laughed at the pup and passed him a plate with a small stack of fluffy pancakes.

The pup thanked Ben for the plate and Harry for the meal. The pirate didn’t miss the way the King positively preened at the younger boy’s gratitude. It was still odd to him how open Auradonians were with their emotions. Everything was clear as day right on their faces. It seemed to be infectious as Evie had begun to lose her own poker face. Though that might be from comfort rather than complacency.

“What’s wrong, Los?” Harry jumped as Evie’s door snapped open, revealing his Captain, flicking blue locks over her shoulder as she patted his pup’s shoulder.

“Morning people, Cap’n. Fucking morning people,” Carlos growled, shoving more pancake into his mouth. Uma grunted agreement and glared at Harry until she was served.

They ate as more of the Crew began showing up, Gil being the last and hungriest among them. They ate, chatting amicably for the most part. Even Carlos had perked up, three cups of coffee later. The thrill of the sea seemed to ease the tension between some of the Crew Harry had picked up on. If he had to pull Jonas aside one more fuckin time to ream him for the shit he said to Carlos, he was going to really reconsider that rule against shoving his hook up someone’s ass. But for the moment, at least, the two were chitting about like usual.

He was so distracted by the pup and his crew, he didn’t notice the King sidle up to him until he spoke, “So, next week Uma and I are going to the Isle to pick up your Lost Boys, Celia, and Dizzy. Are you ready to see them?”

“Aye,” Harry nodded, tilting his head, “Ya think Fairy Godmother woul’ be willin’ ta listen to a few ideas I ‘ave abou’ the orphanage she’s openin’? I know Carlos said she would, but you know ‘er better.”

“I think after the trouble you’ve been giving her in remedial goodness, she’d probably cry and proclaim a breakthrough. Play your cards right and she might even let you run the whole project,” Ben chuckled. They chatted for a bit longer until Uma’s restlessness got them moving towards the boat. Carlos was lingering by his side, brushing their arms together occasionally until Harry had had enough and just grabbed the pups hand and laced their fingers together. It felt right, but the unfamiliarity of it caught Harry off guard. When had been the last time they’d held hands. It wasn’t uncommon on the Isle, but here in Auradon? Harry held the fingers tighter.

“Fairy Godmother said we couldn’t sail too far away from the shoreline, but we could still get a full day out of it!” Ben told Uma as she took up the Captain’s spot at the wheel and started barking orders at her crew who flew around the captain with practiced strokes, dodging each other. Harry himself was at Uma’s side, watching the organized chaos the crew had perfected. Gil was patrolling around the boat, snapping when a crewmate took too long untying a rope.

Harry focused his Gaze on Carlos who had taken the moment to scurry up a few ropes and masts, untying and throwing line down to waiting crew who had called for it. Before long, Harry felt the familiar jolt of the ship gaining momentum. He grinned when a sleek black cat began prancing around the deck, purring at anyone who smiled at him.

Once they’d gotten the sail in a good place, everyone just relaxed, lounging about, enjoying the spray of fresh salt on their faces. The King and princess were chatting amicably with Gil while a the rest of the crew seemed to huddle together.

“Gods, I missed this ship,” Uma grinned and Harry agreed. They hadn’t been able to sail often, on the Isle, but they’d studied it. Gone through the motions. They used to pretend they could feel the cool whip of the air on their faces and hear the fresh crash of the waves when the boat rocked. But they couldn’t. And now? Well, it may have only been their third time actually sailing but still, it was better than he’d ever imagined.

“I jus’ hope the res’ of the crew will calm the fuck down back at school,” Harry shrugged. Uma grunted out an agreement, and they both went quiet, enjoying the ride. Every now and then, Harry would notice someone watching him curiously, clearly not used to his silence. He was never really a quiet man, he knew that.

Carlos, however, didn’t find his unusual silence odd. He just smiled brightly when he met the pirates eye and kept joking with Ben and Gonzo. It was a reprieve. A day-long ride on a boat full of friends.

He wishes there was more to describe that day. More to hook into his mind and thing about. And yet, there wasn’t. Not a single eventful thing happened on that ship. They laughed and joked and ate. Carlos spent the many card matches perched on his or the King’s lap. 

It was the best day of his life. And nothing even happened.

If only it had stayed that way.

**Author's Note:**

> Kind of a slow start, but I just wanted to show some of the new relationships between Carlos and the new characters!


End file.
